Bailamos
by Angel Eternal
Summary: How long can they keep dancing around each other? pure S/B fluff
1. Dreams and challenges

  
  
I've been reading Spike/Buffy fics for a while now, and I wanted to  
write one. I needed to take a break from my other fic - "Unmei" - a   
SM/DBZ fic, so I started to write this. Not to mention that I am  
obessed with Spike! Small note on the timeline - this is set after   
Intervention. I haven't seen the season finale yet.  
Oh – thanks to Isabelle for translating lyrics for me – hurry up with  
"One Hundred Years of Solitude" so I can bug you with my reviews  
again ;)  
So this is my first BtVS fic, and here goes nothing...  
  
  
  
Bailamos  
by Angel Eternal  
email: angel_eternal_01@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer is owned by Joss Whedon, several  
companies and God knows who else. One thing is certain - I don't own  
any of it! Nothing - zip - nada!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
She spun the stake expertly between her fingers, bored out of her mind.  
Nothing has happened. Tonight of all nights she needed to feel the adrenaline pumping in her veins.  
Making her forget.  
  
He watched the moonlight play on her face, and dance in her hair. He wanted to do the same.  
To run his fingers over her face, tracing each feature, memorising lovingly every part. To run his  
fingers through her hair, watch the silken strands flow from his grasp.  
But he would never get that close. She'd stake him first.  
  
She heard a crunch, and with lightening speed she whirled around, stake poised, ready for the  
fight.  
Then she saw a flicker of white in the darkness. Disappointed she let her hand drop.  
"Oh...it's you."  
  
He stepped out of the shadows. He hated seeing that expression on her face. But it was what   
he always saw. She was never glad to see him.  
"Sorry to disappoint pet."  
  
Buffy Summers sighed, "Whatever, just go away - you're probably scaring the vamps away."  
  
Spike laughed, "Are you kidding love? You know they find me irresistible."  
  
She detested his accent - the words rolling off his tongue and dancing down her spine...  
"At least somebody does."  
  
Spike snorted, "And there's the trademark wit - been waiting for you to say something like  
that pet."  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes, "Happy to oblige."  
  
She started to walk away and he fell into step beside her.  
  
When had it become so easy?  
  
He couldn't resist. He was a fool and he knew it.   
  
Buffy sighed, there was nothing. "There aren't any vamps here! Damn it!"  
  
Spike glanced at her, offended. "And what do you call me?"  
  
"Neutered."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
Buffy tried hard not to laugh, but glancing at his face, she couldn't help herself.  
  
Spike stared at her stunned. He had never heard any laughter that came out of her mouth that   
didn't hold contempt in it's ringing tones. This was pure laughter.  
  
Buffy clamped her hand over her mouth.  
  
Spike couldn't tear his gaze off her hand, suddenly obeying instinct he grabbed it and pressed  
his lips onto hers.  
  
Buffy gasped in surprised.  
  
Spike took advantage. He plundered her mouth, expecting her to push him away. He had to  
take every moment.  
  
She felt as if her head was swimming; she couldn't think straight; she was going insane. She   
returned the kiss just as viciously.  
  
He loosened his grip on her hand, and rubbed his thumb on her palm. She shuddered -  
surrendering.  
  
Her free hand, wandered to his back, to clasp his waist and draw him in closer.  
  
He was drowning; she was emersed...  
  
***  
  
Spike jerked upright. Eyes wide. Chest heaving.  
  
It had felt so real. He could still feel the warmth of her in his arms, so hot, brimming with   
life.  
  
He groaned and fell back on the pillow, wanting to just die.  
  
He was pathetic. A vampire in love with the Slayer. Wait change that - a neutered vampire  
in love with the Slayer. It was love - contrary to popular belief, vampires could love. They  
could love until it hurts. Why else would they give the Dark Gift to others?  
It was out of love. A desperate act to keep that loved one in one's embrace.  
But he was the exception to the rule wasn't he? Drusilla gave him the Gift because she pitied  
him. She didn't love him - not then - nor ever.  
  
Spike growled. He felt helpless, useless. He had to get a hold on himself. He was no longer  
that prancing poof known as William. He hadn't been William in a long time.  
  
But he knew that she was driving him bonkers. She was in his system, swimming tauntingly  
in his head. He always saw her, always dreamt of her - it had to stop.  
  
  
***  
  
Buffy gasped, sitting upright. She promptly fell back against the pillows.  
  
She had been dreaming. She pushed her hair out of her eyes, surprised to find it wet, clinging  
to her cheeks.  
  
That dream - it was so real. How could she dream of...that! It was disgusting, revolting...  
Who was she kidding?  
  
Her body had sung beneath his imaginary touch, firing her with a longing she had never felt  
before.   
  
She had the worst taste in men, and who else knew better then herself? She knew the type  
of guy she had always fancied. It wasn't the straight-lance jock type. Her dream guy didn't   
possess a heavy body, and large, clumsy hands. No - her dream guy was lean and muscled,  
with high cheekbones, and piercing eyes that saw more then she wanted to be seen. He   
would have graceful fingers, that would glide over her body. He'd have a husky voice. He'd   
smoke, letting the smoke drift up to frame a stunning face. He'd wear black...  
  
Oh God help her.  
  
***  
  
Right. The stalking, puppy love thing had to go.   
  
He had once taunted Captain Cardboard that Buffy fancied a bit of monster in her man. He  
knew that for a fact. The girl had a thing for the bad boy, even if she didn't realise it herself.  
So what did he do? He turned himself into the most pathetic wanker to ever walk the sodding  
earth. Smart of him huh?  
  
Well, it had to end. There was no way that Buffy would even glance at him twice if he was   
always trailing after her.   
  
***  
  
"Hey Buffy? Not dancing?"  
  
Buffy and the Scooby gang were at the Bronze; it was one of their excursions into the land of  
the Normal - or at least attempting to.  
  
Buffy smiled weakly at Willow, "Nah - not yet at least. I just need to latch onto some guy -  
some really hot guy."  
  
Willow scanned the darkened room, "Hmm - not much at the moment huh? But there are   
a couple of really hot girls..." she blushed, realising what she had just said. "Not that you   
would...I mean..."  
  
Buffy laughed, "It's ok Wills - they're all yours. I'll distract Tara while you pick-up."  
  
Willow's already reddened cheeks reddened even further. Buffy laughed again.  
"Don't worry Wills, I know you're dedicated."  
  
Willow cleared her throat; "Umm, yeah - I think I better go to Tara." she blushed again  
when Buffy winked at her.  
  
She was alone again, that was when her gaze fell on him. She watched him covertly, trying   
to disguise the fact that she was watching. She would willingly die before she allowed him   
to know. He leaned on the bar, a drink held in one hand, a cigarette dangling from the corner   
of his mouth. His form was deceptively relaxed, as his piercing blue eyes scanned the room.  
She looked away. She had to stop this; she could not allow it go further.  
  
She could not. It was forbidden...  
  
Out of the corner of her eye she watched as he languorously pushed away from the bar, and   
moved with panther-like grace through the crowd. But even if she looked away, she knew   
precisely where he was - her heightened senses, keenly attuned to his presence. This sense   
was part of who she was, and was something that had repeatedly saved her life. But it was   
something that she didn't want, not now. She didn't want to hear his steps, maddeningly slow.   
The waves of icy breath rushing down her spine. The intense pressure of his eyes. She didn't   
want it. She didn't want him silently calling out to her, demanding something she could not give.  
  
***  
  
Spike watched her, like he always did - like he promised himself he wouldn't. He just couldn't  
help himself.  
  
He watched as she laughed with the witch. He watched as the lights danced on her face,   
illuminating her for one moment, then clothing her in darkness once more. He watched as her  
fingers skimmed the top of her glass, probably unconsciously.  
  
He had to stop this. He pushed himself off the bar, making his way slowly through the crowd.  
He let his gaze fall on one girl then another, any girl except for THE girl.  
  
One of the girls boldly pushed herself towards him, invitingly.  
  
Spike studied her, the black hair swirling to a delicate waist. Large blue eyes, innocent, filled  
with rose-tinted dreams. She wore a body-hugging black dress, which swirled to her thighs.  
It left little to the imagination. She swayed to the music, hips moving, lips curved in a seductive  
smile. She was his type of girl. Well, what used to be his type of girl.  
  
He took her tiny waist, and drew her close to him. She inhaled slowly, appreciating him. They  
moved seductively to the music.  
  
***  
  
Buffy watched him, she saw how he made his way smoothly through the crowd. He was like  
her in that respect. People made way for him.  
  
She saw the looks that the girls were giving him, neither was she blind or stupid. A low boiling  
started in the pit of her stomach as she watched a girl approach him. She was beautifully   
exotic. Spike always preferred brunettes didn't he? Why did that thought, intensify the boiling  
in her stomach?  
  
She watched as Spike dipped his head, to run his tongue across the girl's collarbone, and   
wondered why she wanted to rip him off the girl and hurl the girl through the wall.  
She knew that he wasn't hurting the girl, he'd be a puddle of pain at her feet if that was the  
case.  
  
Buffy struggled to remember that she hated him.  
  
***  
  
He could feel her eyes on him, watching his every move. Feeling perverse, he dipped his   
head and ran his tongue across the girl's collarbone. He heard her shuddering sigh, heard  
the swish of blood through her veins, he could smell the heady perfume of her hot blood.  
But none of these occupied his thoughts.  
  
Buffy was sitting there, fists clenched, whole body tense, and eyes on him.  
  
He moved away from the girl, ignoring her protests. He locked eyes with the Slayer. Never  
did he look away, as he threaded his way through the crowd.  
  
***  
  
Spike looked up. Buffy watched as he let the girl go, watched as the girl clung to his arm,   
but he effortlessly shook her off.  
  
She was stunned when he looked directly at her, holding her gaze. Sardonic grin in place,  
he silently dared her to look away. But she couldn't bear to tear her gaze from those   
piercing blue eyes.  
  
***  
  
"Hullo pet."  
  
He could smell her, that unique scent that was only Buffy.  
  
"Spike..." his name was a whisper on her lips.  
  
Her blue eyes was glazed, taking advantage he leaned over to whisper in her shell-like  
ear. "Dance with me."  
  
  
~ Esta noche bailamos ~   
(Tonight we dance)  
  
  
Buffy frowned at him. "No - I'd rather..."  
  
"Keel over and die - I know." He grinned at her; he knew how to get her. "Are you  
frightened?"  
  
There it was, that husky voice, smooth British tone making the words roll of his glib  
tongue. "Frightened? Of what? You? Don't make me laugh Spike."  
  
One eyebrow arched, he held out his hand, "Prove it."  
  
Temper flashed in her eyes, and she grabbed his hand. She pulled him close to her.  
She went on tiptoe to whisper in his ear, "You think you can manipulate me that   
easily?"  
  
His head spun with the proximity. "Wouldn't dream of manipulating you love."  
  
The word rolled off his tongue - and images from her dream flashed through her mind  
as she pulled him closer to the dance floor. She tossed her hair over her shoulder.  
"Think you can handle it?"  
  
The silken strands brushed his face, he drowned in the scent, "Bring it on baby."  
  
~ Esta noche te doy la bienvenida ~  
(Tonight I welcome you)  
  
  
He touched her hand, his thumb rubbing her palm, and she was struck by the  
similarity to her dream. The feeling that ripped through her was unexpected. She  
pressed her hand into his, silently begging.  
  
  
~ Quedate conmigo ~  
(Stay with me)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
~ To be continued ~  
  
  
  
  
  
So how was it? Terrible? Predictable? Mediocre?   
I have feeling it's all of the above.  
  



	2. Kissing the night away

  
  
  
Bailamos - Chapter Two  
by Angel Eternal  
email: angel_eternal_01@yahoo.com  
Rating: PG -13 (some language, and kissing)  
  
  
Disclaimer Buffy the Vampire Slayer is owned by Joss Whedon, several  
companies and God knows who else. One thing is certain - I don't own  
any of it! Nothing - zip - nada!:   
  
  
~ Kissing the night away ~  
  
  
~ Tonight we dance ~  
  
  
What was she doing? She knew that he had been baiting her. She knew it, even accused  
him of it - and what did she do? Fall straight into his arms.  
  
She wished she never kissed him - even though it was out of gratitude. She wished she   
couldn't hear that voice in her mind, saying that he loved her. It wasn't love, it couldn't   
be love. It was pure lust.  
  
She pressed herself closer to him, wishing he wasn't driving her crazy with his thumb. Such  
a simple touch - nothing really, almost chaste; but it sent shivers coursing through her.  
  
  
~ I leave my life in your hands ~  
  
  
He could feel the stake in her pocket. He knew that if he did one wrong thing - pushed  
the wrong button so to speak, he'd be dust beneath her feet.  
  
Never had a girl held so much power over him, not since the beginning. Not since he   
was the poof.  
  
But she was his world - his tenacious dance with death. Death was in his arms - she was  
the bringer of death to his kind, and he craved her. Talk about suicidal.  
  
  
~ We take the floor ~  
  
  
Anya giggled, her eyes focused on one thing.  
  
Curious, Xander spun her around, so he could look at what had her so amused.  
  
His jaw dropped to the floor.  
  
There they were - Buffy had a talent it seemed to pick the sole spot where the light  
would shine. Or maybe the light was in love with her, and followed her around.  
  
Tara arched one eyebrow, and drew Willow's attention to the couple on the floor  
that everyone was staring at.  
  
Willow was stunned. She didn't know what to think. Her mind was a jumble of  
half-thoughts and images.  
  
The entire Bronze stared at them. They were stunning, both blonde, both with lithe  
bodies, both moved with infinite grace. Sex oozed from every pore of his body,  
making all the girls sigh, and hate the girl in his arms. She was every man's fantasy.   
And staring at her, as she moved, made every man shift uncomfortably.  
There was a dangerous quality to both of them, all eyes were drawn to them - and  
they were oblivious to it.  
  
  
~ Nothing is forbidden anymore ~  
  
  
"Is it so bad - Slayer?"  
  
She shuddered, hearing his voice. Tauntingly close to her ear. "I'm not dead yet.  
Can't say the same about you."  
  
Her voice was melodious, with an edge to it. He closed his eyes, savouring the   
feel of her in his arms. "No - indeed you can't." His eyes snapped open and  
he stared into her eyes. "But that wasn't anything that turned you off before."  
  
His eyes were magnetic, and she found that she couldn't look away.   
"I guess not."  
  
Her voice had dropped to a breathy whisper.  
  
  
~ Don't let the world in outside ~  
  
  
Nothing mattered.  
  
She forgot that he was everything she was taught to revile. He was everything   
that she must abolish. Forgot that shadow that hung over them.  
  
He forgot that she was everything that he was supposed to hate - to kill - to  
absorb. Forgot that he was shunned by society because of her. Forgot that  
she was who she was.  
  
  
~ Don't let a moment go by ~  
  
  
Buffy could see nothing but his eyes - she had never realised how blue they were.  
She could see the sky in his eyes. She realised that there was one thing she wanted.  
  
He inhaled her scent - what was it? It drove him nuts - he had let this thing go to far.  
But what the hell - who cared?  
  
  
~ Nothing can stop us tonight ~  
  
  
They leaned close to each other, their lips one breath away.  
  
Buffy always prided herself on going and getting what she wanted - the devil be  
damned.  
  
She grabbed the back of his neck and crushed her lips to his. She took, plundered.  
She was merciless. And he gave and gave.  
  
  
~ Bailamos ~  
(We dance)   
  
  
Stunned, he stood still for a moment, his mind valiantly trying to hold on. But as   
her tongue swirled expertly in his mouth, exploring - he gave in. His angel of the   
night was kissing him. She was kissing him.  
  
  
~ Let the rhythm take you over ~  
  
  
Spike soon took control, his hands pulling her closer then before, as he devoured  
her. His hands gliding over her arms, his touch sending shivers through her. He pushed   
his hands into her hair, living his fantasy. It was like nothing he ever imagined. It was  
so much more.  
  
  
~ Bailamos ~  
(We dance)  
  
  
Buffy knew she was going crazy - but did it matter? She felt a shudder rack her body,  
as he glided her hands over her arms. She was right - his touch was light, barely skimming  
over her suddenly sensitive skin. He knew how to use his hands. God did he know!  
  
  
~ Te quiero amor mio ~  
(I want you, my love)  
  
  
His undead heart sang, but his mind knew better. This was nothing but the physical.   
  
Spike pushed the thought away. He didn't want to think about that. Hell he didn't   
want to think at all. What did it matter if she didn't love him? He had her didn't he?   
She was his for the taking right? What did it matter if he loved her so much that he   
ached and she was just horny?  
  
He'd take what he could get.  
  
  
~ Bailamos ~  
(We dance)  
  
  
In her subconscious, she heard the music change - the beat was deeper, she could  
feel the floor vibrate beneath her. She forced herself to concentrate on that and   
what she was doing, rather then thinking. She knew that if she allowed herself to   
think she would end this.   
  
  
~ Wanna live this night forever ~  
  
  
Never did he want this moment to end. She was his.  
  
She didn't want to stop - she needed this so desperately.  
  
  
~ Bailamos ~  
(We dance)  
  
  
The world continued to watch the forbidden - the Slayer and a Vampire - in the  
most intimate of embraces. Her breath flowing into him, her body entwined with  
his, his fingers entangled in her hair - it was the forbidden.  
  
  
~Te quiero amor mio - Te quiero ~  
(I want you, my love--I want you)  
  
  
Anya studied them. "How long is that now? A minute? More? When are they coming  
up for air? I guess Spike doesn't need to - but Buffy. I'm pretty sure Slayers need  
air. Would you ever kiss me like that Xander?"  
  
Xander tuned out his girlfriend. He was sure that Spike was somehow forcing her to  
do this - had to - Buffy would never...no...Spike was...yu....  
  
"Yummy."  
  
Willow glared at her girlfriend, "Tara!"  
  
Tara shrugged, and smiled shyly, "Come on Willow, can't you say that Spike is yummy?"  
  
Willow blushed, and looked away, "Of course not! Tara, I'm very...very lesbiany - I   
would never...I mean...he has a hot body...not that I was looking of course...oh dear."  
  
Tara laughed, and squeezed Willow's hand, "It's ok honey - trust me, I understand."  
  
  
~ Tonight I'm yours ~  
  
  
Buffy placed one delicate hand on Spike's chest. Spike loved the feel of her touching   
him.  
  
  
~ We can make it happen I'm so sure ~  
  
  
Then she pushed. The force sent him sprawling on his back.  
  
"Bloody hell!"  
  
Buffy wordlessly spun on her heels and stormed out of the Bronze, she didn't want  
to give people more to see.  
  
  
~ I won't let it go ~  
  
  
Spike stared after her incredulously. But he could not just leave it there! What did   
she think? That he would just leave her alone? Not bloody likely! He swiftly got to  
his feet and ran after her.  
  
Buffy slowed down to a walk. What happened back there?   
  
She knew precisely what happened - her mind exploded and she kissed Spike - ok  
maybe her brain didn't explode, but she still kissed Spike. What was she doing kissing  
Spike?  
  
Enjoying it.  
  
No!  
  
She was now officially insane. She had kissed a monster, and was arguing with   
herself. Certified insanity. Yep. Gone - completely gone - well, at least she looked  
good in white...  
  
  
~ There is something I think you should know ~  
  
  
She felt a hand on her shoulder; she spun around, instinctively reaching for her stake.  
She tackled the person to the ground, bringing the point of her stake to the sensitive  
hollow of his throat.  
  
The haze over her eyes cleared and she looked down at the person she had tackled  
to the ground.  
  
"Spike..."  
  
"Buffy..." It was an effort to speak, considering one wrong move would embed the  
point of the stake into his throat - damned uncomfortable.  
  
Buffy stayed where she was, glaring down at him.  
  
"Buffy...?"  
  
"What?" she preferred it when he called her 'Slayer'. It wasn't so intimate. It didn't  
make shivers run down her spine.  
  
"You think you can raise that stake just one eensy bit love?"  
  
Eyes narrowed, she raised the stake a cm, no more.  
  
"Before you start - you can't blame anything on me and you know it!"  
  
Buffy gaped down at him, "What? Of course I can blame everything on you!"  
  
Spike grinned at her, "Then you're saying I'm irresistible Buffy?"  
  
"What!"  
  
"It was you who kissed me you know - not the other way around..." He stared  
up at her - not a bad position once you get down to it - of course the stake  
thing...well that's something else.  
  
Buffy stared down at him, struggling to find something to say - something -  
anything.  
  
  
~ I won't be leaving your side ~  
  
  
Frustrated she jumped off him.  
  
"I'm not like the others you know."  
  
Buffy looked over her shoulder.  
  
Spike was still on the ground, one knee bent up, and elbows propelling him up, leather  
duster a dark pool around his slim body.  
  
"I won't leave you like they all did."  
  
Spike saw a flash of undefinable emotion in her eyes.  
  
"I'll always be there."  
  
She ran.  
  
  
~ We're going to dance through the night ~  
  
  
Spike sat up. He let his arms rest on his knees as he watched her slim form disappear  
into the distance.   
  
He knew now that there was something there - no matter how hard she tried to deny  
it. It was in the way she was drawn to him. In the very way she stood - in the way her  
eyes flashed. It was all there, and he could see it so clearly.  
  
He was suddenly filled with an emotion that he had denied himself for so long - hope.  
  
  
~ I want to reach for the stars ~  
  
  
  
  
~ To be continued ~  
  
  
  
  
***************************  
  
Thanks for all the reviews! I especially love the nice long ones!  
  
***************************  



	3. The eternal dance

  
  
Bailamos - Chapter Three  
by Angel Eternal  
email: angel_eternal_01@yahoo.com  
Rating: R (decided to raise the rating for suggestive language and basic swearing   
nothing too serious, just being cautious)  
  
  
Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer is owned by Joss Whedon, several  
companies and God knows who else. One thing is certain - I don't own  
any of it! Nothing - zip - nada!  
  
  
  
  
~ The eternal dance ~  
  
  
  
  
Who said she was avoiding anyone? The idea was ludicrous! So what if she hadn't gone to the Magic Box for a week   
now? Did she really have to be there everyday? So what if she wasn't picking up the phone? Dawn could do that - if not   
her, the machine would. So what if she patrolled only one side of the cemetery? She wanted to be thorough!  
  
Buffy had successfully managed to avoid everyone but Dawn for the past week  
  
Quite an accomplishment if you think about it.  
  
She was sick and tired of having people around her. She saved the world on a regular basis - she deserved to be...  
eccentric.  
  
It had nothing to do with a certain peroxide blonde vampire. Nothing at all.  
  
  
***  
  
  
It had been six days and seventeen hours.  
  
The whole thing was driving Spike nuts. He didn't know how she did it. He would be damned interested to find out   
how she managed to get in and out of her house without someone seeing her.  
  
That poof had come banging on his door on the third day, demanding to know where the precious Slayer was.  
  
It was the first time Spike had any idea that Buffy was hiding. She was definitely still in town that was for sure -   
Dawn was still here. But he hadn't even smelt her in the air.  
  
The fourth day Red had come, politely knocking, with a nice bag of blood for him - bait. Trust Red to be political   
about it.   
  
But he had nothing to tell her. He had really wished that he had. For one thing he wanted to see the Slayer. He also   
hated to hear that tremor in the Wiccan's voice, see the unshed tears in her vivid eyes.  
  
The fifth night Spike had gone to the Nibblet.  
  
She was ecstatic to see him of course, but when he pressed for the whereabouts of her sister, she had merely   
shrugged and said she was never sure where Buffy was. He knew for certain that Buffy was not in the house -   
he would have felt her presence.  
  
Giving up, he left the Nibblet to prowl the cemetery.  
  
He met with a couple of ambitious vamps, but nothing to be overly excited about.  
  
No Buffy.  
  
And now the seventh night - still no Buffy.   
  
She was avoiding everyone. Spike grinned to himself. Buffy might be the most powerful Slayer to date. She   
might have saved the world a dozen times. But the girl was a plain coward when it came to emotions.  
  
His head snapped up when he smelt it.  
  
The air got warmer; the breeze carried that scent in it. He could hear blood rushing through veins. She was near.  
  
  
***  
  
  
Buffy was back to twirling her stake around her fingers. There were no vamps - nothing for her to kill. Nothing   
for her to vent her fury upon.   
  
Vaguely she wondered how long she'd be able to hide from the world. She had done a pretty good job of it before.   
In fact she knew that if she really didn't want to be found - she wouldn't be...  
  
Her muscles instinctively tensed, she could feel the tiny hairs on her nape rise. She had been too fast in saying there   
was no vamps around.  
  
She crouched low to the ground, prepared.  
  
  
~ Bailamos ~  
(We dance)  
  
  
She knew he was there.  
  
Spike marvelled at the sight of her. Low on the ground, almost gliding across - she didn't make a single sound.   
The moonlight danced on her cheeks, and he wondered what she would look like in pure sunlight. She probably   
wouldn't have this ethereal quality to her. She probably wouldn't look like the huntress that she was - primal,  
savage.  
  
Well, two could play at that game. Spike glided behind her, then without warning, she whirled - stake poised to   
rip through the space between them.  
  
Then she recognised him.  
  
  
***  
  
Sighing, Buffy put the stake down. It would be him wouldn't it?  
  
Buffy had a feeling that if Spike was looking for her that year she disappeared he would have found her in two   
weeks max.  
  
"Hullo pet."  
  
Buffy straightened, refusing to respond to him, she contented herself with glaring at him before turning on her heel   
to walk away.  
  
In a flash, Spike appeared before her.  
  
Buffy blinked, Spike had never shown her his speed before - at least not when they weren't fighting.  
  
Spike grinned at her. He had surprised her.  
  
"Glad to see that I haven't lost the touch."  
  
Buffy tossed her hair over her shoulder, "You never had it." She made a move to slip past him, but he blocked   
the way.  
  
"What's the hurry luv?"  
  
Buffy glared at him, "Since when have I ever relished your company?"  
  
"Oh I don't know - maybe about a week ago?"  
  
He just had to bring that up didn't he? Just had to. "You're a pig Spike."  
  
He snorted, "And I haven't heard that before!" He shook his head, "The least you can be is original baby."  
  
Buffy could do nothing but glared at him, "To be creative requires effort Spike. Something I have no wish to exert   
around you."  
  
"Ouch." He pressed a hand mockingly to his chest. "You've hurt my tender feelings baby."  
  
Irritated, Buffy pushed him down to the ground, and swiftly skirted around him.  
  
"Again with the repetitiveness Slayer - really you could try something new!"  
  
Incensed, Buffy whirled around, stake flipping into her grasp, and dove straight for his chest, stopping a hair's   
breadth from his chest. "Like this?"  
  
Spike snorted. "In case you weren't paying attention Slayer, you've been threatening me with the good ole wood   
through the heart routine for what - three years now? More?"  
  
Buffy pressed the point into his chest, just one little flex of the muscle and it would be imbedded into his flesh and   
he would be particles of dust. "Threatening is the key word Spikey-boy."  
  
Spike stared into her eyes, trying to ignore the pressure on his chest, and the instinct to throw her off. "Baby you   
know you can't."  
  
Before Buffy could respond, a whirl of black lunged at her.  
  
Effortlessly she threw the thing off her. Shaking her head, she saw that it was a vampire - five of them to be exact.   
  
Two were circling Spike who had leapt to his feet.  
  
Three faced her. Buffy sighed; they just had to interrupt didn't they. She was so close to staking the annoyance called   
Spike, so close...  
  
  
~ Let the rhythm take you over ~  
  
  
She whirled into action, falling into the rhythm only she could hear. She kicked the one on the middle right in the gut,   
sending him flying through the air and smashing into a tombstone.   
  
This close to ending his undead life, just a second away...whom was she trying to kid? Buffy found she'd been asking   
herself that a lot lately.  
  
She flipped, head over feet, and expertly staked the vamp on her left. She turned and grabbed the one on the right by   
the arms, and flipped him right into the first one. Swiftly she staked them - two for the price of one, she grinned evilly.  
  
She turned just in time to see a vampire explode behind her, revealing Spike.  
  
  
~ Bailamos ~  
(We dance)  
  
  
"You were saying luv?"  
  
She resumed glaring at him, she crossed her arms. "I can so stake you."  
  
Spike shook his head, "I'm not even going to ask you to prove it - don't want to embarrass you and all."  
  
"What?!!!"  
  
~ Te quiero amor mio ~  
(I want you, my love)  
  
  
Her eyes were positively blazing. The moonlight fell on her just enough to highlight those stunning eyes of hers. They were   
so big, so expressive; they always gave her away.  
  
She glared at him, trying to intimidate him, not realising that she was at her most beautiful when furious.  
  
The hot flush on her skin, her dazzling eyes, wide, blood rushing beneath her skin - he wanted to drown in her.  
  
  
~ Bailamos ~  
(We dance)  
  
  
Buffy was still spluttering - unable to form a coherent thought. Him staring at her like that wasn't helping either.  
  
Did he always have to look at her as if he could see to the very depths of her soul?  
  
She was suddenly distracted by the play of light on his sculpted cheekbones. She really couldn't imagine Spike in the   
light. It would be just too odd. He was a creature of darkness - and besides moonlight suited him. The silvery fingers  
caressing the pale skin...  
  
Oh God! Stop it! Buffy stop it!  
  
Did she have to continuously think about him? It was all his fault anyway! Did he have to stand there, black shirt hugging   
his sculpted chest, duster billowing softly around him, head cocked downwards - eyes peering up at her?   
  
Stupid, irritating, sexy, useless, annoying...did she just call him sexy?!  
  
She was so losing it.  
  
  
~ Wanna live this night forever ~  
  
  
"Give in Slayer - why do you keep stopping yourself?"  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about Spike..."  
  
Swiftly, he grabbed her wrist, pulling her close to him, "You know what I'm talking about Buffy." He let her name roll   
off his tongue slowly, savouring it.  
  
She swiftly reclaimed her wrist, very slowly she said, enunciating every word. "I have no idea what you're talking about   
Spike."  
  
He studied her, and took a step back.  
  
  
~ Bailamos ~  
(We dance)  
  
  
Slowly, he circled her, studying her from every perspective.  
  
Buffy felt paralysed. She should just walk away - it wasn't as if he was holding her...  
  
"Do you really believe the shit that comes out of your mouth?" Spike stopped in front of her. "You can't keep on denying   
it Buffy. There is chemistry between us. Something I bet you've never really had. For certain Captain Cardboard couldn't  
possibly elicit such a response from you."  
  
Buffy blushed, not wanting the acknowledge the truth behind his words. She could only pray that the it was too dark for   
him to see.  
  
Spike detected the rise in temperature; he knew she was blushing. He felt a rush of satisfaction knowing that Reily couldn't   
make her hot - not the way he could.  
  
"There's passion between us. Come on! Think about it. Can you say that sex between us wouldn't be hotter then hell?   
You know it - I know it - but it's more then shagging. We're alike. You and me Slayer." His gaze held hers, refusing to   
let her look away. "Death becomes her. You know that baby - and I am Death."  
  
  
Te quiero amor mio - Te quiero   
(I want you, my love--I want you)  
  
  
  
  
~ To be continued ~  
  
  



	4. Searing heat

  
  
Bailamos - Chapter Four  
by Angel Eternal  
email: angel_eternal_01@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer is owned by Joss Whedon, several  
companies and God knows who else. One thing is certain - I don't own  
any of it! Nothing - zip - nada!  
  
  
  
  
~ Searing heat ~  
  
  
  
  
  
~ Tonight we dance ~  
  
  
Buffy laughed at him, "You think you know me so well don't you? You're just like everyone else! You think you know,   
but you know nothing!"  
  
Spike leaned back against a tree, eyes studying her. "I do know you Slayer - better then anyone - even yourself."  
  
Buffy snorted, and crossed her arms.  
  
Spike grinned at her, "I know you love autumn - seeing those red and gold leaves floating down, when they're all piled   
up you love to jump in just to hear the crunch. You love it when it rains - to watch the water flow down - you love to be   
in the rain - it makes you feel clean and whole. I know that every night you go home and cry. You sit by your window  
and cry for all the death in your life, the everyday death you deal with - the death that you so casually bestow on others.  
The death of your mother, you still keep seeing it don't you? I know you cry for the life you never had. You know how   
I know Buffy?" Never did he look away from her, "I know because we are so alike."  
  
Buffy stepped back, "Alike? We are nothing alike Spike! Nothing! I am the Slayer and you are nothing but a neutered   
vampire!"  
  
Spike laughed, a laugh filled with bitterness, "Those are just names Buffy - you know that. The Slayer isn't who you are  
- it's part of you, but it's not your whole. You're more then that - and you know I'm more then a neutered vamp." He   
shook his head, "You keep talking in your head but no one listens - no one wants to listen."  
  
  
~ Like no tomorrow ~  
  
  
Buffy stared at him, wanting to hate him with every particle of her being - but he understood her. He understood her   
so damn well.  
  
Spike shook his head, and silently turned to walk away. She reacted instinctively, she ran to him. God why?  
  
She grabbed him by the arm, and whirled him around. Spike, stunned, wasn't even given a moment to register what   
was happening before he found his arms filled with warmth.  
  
Buffy kissed him - again.  
  
  
~ If you will stay with me ~   
  
  
Spike kissed her back, savouring the feel of her in his arms, then he brought his hands up to her arms - and this time it   
was him who pushed her back.  
  
If he had let her kiss him for a second longer he knew that he would never have the strength to pull away, that he would   
hold her for all eternity - until the sun rose and disintegrated him, and she would be left with nothing but dust.  
  
Buffy blinked, confused. "Spike?"  
  
Spike shook his head, "Not like this."  
  
"What?" Buffy shook her head, "I don't understand. I thought you wanted me."  
  
  
~ Te quiero mi amor ~  
(I want you, my love)  
  
  
Spike drew in a shaky breath, "God only knows how much."  
  
"Then..." If he was telling her the truth, why wasn't he kissing her? Why wasn't he pushing her down to the ground,   
crawling up to kiss...she really had to stop these thoughts! Her cheeks flamed with embarrassment - he had pushed her   
away and she was left with her wanton thoughts.  
  
"But not like this." He studied her face once more, a face that belonged to an angel, with eyes of sorrow, "Not like this."  
  
Buffy pulled away from him, trying to disguise the hurt. "Fine then..."  
  
She turned to walk away. Spike groaned, he couldn't let her go when she obviously still didn't understand. He rushed   
after her.  
  
"Buffy wait!"  
  
Buffy stopped, her back to him, "We have nothing to say."  
  
Spike rubbed his hand over his eyes, "You can be so dense Slayer!"  
  
Buffy turned sideways, watching him.  
  
"Don't you get it? I love you! I don't want half-measures. I never wanted the half-measures. Can't you see that..."   
His rant was interrupted when she flew into his arms again.  
  
"I'm not talking about half-measures." she whispered.  
  
  
~ Quidate conmigo ~  
(Stay with me)  
  
  
Spike stared down at her stunned, "What...."  
  
"I never do things in half-measures Spike." her hand snaked up to coil around his neck, "If you take this now - there's   
no going back. No returning to Drusilla and leaving me. No turning evil."  
  
Spike couldn't help but chuckle, "Slayer, I think you're mistaking me for someone else - I already am evil remember?"  
  
Buffy frowned up at him, "No you're not - someone who can see into my soul so clearly can't be evil."  
  
Spike smirked, "Keep telling yourself that love."  
  
Buffy sighed, "Spike! Don't burst my bubble - let me be delusional."  
  
Spike smiled, and turned serious, "I meant what I said before Buffy - I'm not going to leave you - I'm the long-haul   
kind of guy."  
  
It was Buffy's turn to smirk, "Considering you stayed with one girl for over a century I guess you are." then she quieted,   
"I mean it Spike - I don't think I can handle it if another leaves me. It seems to be a pattern you know - date, screw,   
leave. Though some leave out the dating bit."  
  
Spike dipped his head close to hers, "But that's the best part pet."  
  
Buffy grinned, "I don't know about that - it depends on who we're talking about."  
  
Spike nodded, "I'm not going to leave you Buffy - it's something you just have to deal with - shouldn't you know that   
by now?" He took a deep breath to steady himself, and bared it all. "What I'm scared of is you leaving me. That you'd   
wake up, remember your pills, listen to your friends - that this period of insanity won't last."  
  
Buffy shook her head, "Don't you know? I'm always insane - certifiably."  
  
"So am I baby - so am I."  
  
She reached up, and he met her, their lips and tongues dancing, entangling, responding to the heat that blossomed   
between them.  
  
  
Esta noche - bailamos   
(Tonight--we dance)  
  
  
  
~ To be continued ~  
  
  
  



	5. Epilogue - Como te quiero

  
  
Bailamos - Epilogue  
by Angel Eternal  
email: angel_eternal_01@yahoo.com  
  
Disclaimer: Buffy the Vampire Slayer is owned by Joss Whedon, several  
companies and God knows who else. One thing is certain - I don't own  
any of it! Nothing - zip - nada!  
  
  
  
~ Esta noche bailamos ~  
(Tonight we dance)  
  
  
The dance was always intoxicating. He got off it, simple as that. Watching her, whirl around stake that vamp, kick   
that one in the head - she was his inspiration.  
  
The words had been a dance - often fast and furious, flying between them. Piercing, pleasure-pain.  
  
Everything about them was a dance. Eternal and everlasting.   
  
It's only the music that changes.  
  
  
~ Esta noche te doy la bienvenida ~  
(Tonight I welcome you)  
  
  
He had been so damned arrogant. So demanding. So damned audacious.  
  
It was the reason why she had been drawn to him. His darkness; his obstinacy.  
  
His words danced in her head - reminding her.  
  
If he hadn't insisted, she wouldn't be in his arms; she wouldn't be with him.   
  
Ultimately it had been up to her - it had to be. There was no other way. He had tossed the gauntlet on the ground,   
the next move had always been hers. And she did the only thing she knew to do.  
  
Taken up the challenge.  
  
  
~ Quedate conmigo ~  
(Stay with me)  
  
  
She had assured herself that he wasn't like the other one. The one who left her bed in the middle of the night. He   
couldn't be - as he had tauntingly reminded her - he was already evil.  
  
There was no turning back - and she didn't want to turn back.  
  
  
~ Como te quiero ~  
(How I love you)  
  
  
  
Finis  
  
  
  
Wow! That was written incredibly fast - but what can I say? It was fluff - purely plotless =)  
Thanks everyone for the reviews! I'm glad you all liked my first attempt at BtVS fics 


End file.
